


happy

by mouse_was_taken



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Trigger Happy Havoc Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse_was_taken/pseuds/mouse_was_taken
Summary: OfcourseCelestia Ludenberg is happy. She has to be.(In which Celeste wins the killing game and gets what she wants.)
Kudos: 12





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off an idea that came to me at 2:30 in the morning so there's not much substance to it, i know. lol  
> i wish it were longer but, eh, what can ya do

At some point in her life, Celestia realized she was boring.

An average person in a painfully average world. So samey and uninteresting. When there is a standard, it’s not enough to just meet it. Mediocrity will get one nowhere.

Celestia was justifiably unsatisfied with this. Why wouldn’t she be? She didn’t stand out and she’d never be happy to live such a common life. Perhaps it was too ambitious to want the kind of glory she wanted, but she didn’t care. And anyway, it’s not like it matters now. Because the truth is, Celestia Ludenberg has _never_ been boring.

_Taeko Yasuhiro_ is boring. She’s worthless, pathetic, and utterly unremarkable. Taeko Yasuhiro is a loser.

Celeste has never lost anything in her life.

The luck she was born with, her charming accent, her doll-like appearance, her extraordinary poker face - all of these have guaranteed her success in life. Celestia Ludenberg is a winner. In fact, she’s recently won something _very_ important.

Why, Celeste has just won the killing game.

It’s certainly an impressive feat, but she can’t say she’s surprised in the slightest. Her plan went off without a hitch, as she expected it to, and she is now content…

With millions of dollars at her fingertips, she was excited to continue her plan right away. Even Monokuma’s stupid face as he handed her the money as promised couldn’t dull her uncharacteristic glee. It had been so easy to fool the morons as she fooled everyone else, especially that fat, obsessive _creep_ , so eager to please, and so easy to misguide...

Does she feel remorse for the merciless slaughter of the innocents Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada? Not really. Of course, there is always something to be said about the value of a human life, but she doesn’t feel guilty, as she did what needed to be done. And even if, somewhere in her soul, there was the smallest hint of regret, she’s sure she’s squashed it now. When people believe a lie, it becomes truth to them, and such is her ability to lie that she can deceive even herself. She simply did what needed to be done.

So now at last, she sits in the castle she deserves, surrounded by her dozens of handsome servants, costumed as vampires. They believed her lies like the rest of her idiotic classmates had, lapping them up as if she had served them to the men on a silver platter. Her father is French nobility, after all, and who wouldn’t want to serve the daughter of someone as influential as he?

Celeste is happy. Very happy. Happier than she’s ever been. This is all she’s wanted since she was a girl, and at last she has it. A beautiful gothic palace, millions of dollars, steaming Royal Milk Tea prepared just the way she likes it…

Grand Bois Cheri curled up peacefully in her lap, delicious gyoza on the table and A-rank men as far as the eye can see...

This is what she longed for, this is what she’s worked and lied and gambled her time away for. This is what she’s pushed people away for, lost friendships for, this is what she _killed_ for. This is the future that every decision in her life has led to. So she’s happy.

Extremely, undoubtedly, _irrefutably_ happy.

...She has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i have recently taken a HUGE appreciation for celeste's character and like,,, the thh writers did her so dirty im sorry  
> like,, sis got found out for the DUMBEST reason. obviously im glad she didn't win but if anyone could have won it would have been her.  
> anyway i hope you liked the story lol


End file.
